Woop Slap
| jname = ウープ・スラップ | rname = Ūpu Surappu | ename = Woop Slap | first = Chapter 1; Episode 4 | affiliation = Foosha Village | occupation = Mayor of Foosha Village | jva = Shigeru Chiba (Episode 4, 497+, Episode 0), Takeshi Aono (Episode 45), Keiichi Sonobe (Episode 324, Episode of Luffy) | Odex eva = Joseph Murray | 4kids eva = unknown | Funi eva = Barry Yandell | birth = February 28th }} Woop SlapOne Piece Blue: Grand Data File - Chapter 2: Character Directory, Woop Slap's name and knowledge about Luffy's birth and origin. is the mayor from Monkey D. Luffy's hometown, Foosha Village. Appearance Woop Slap has a cleft chin, wears oval glasses, and has a mustache and a beard. During his younger days, his facial hair is medium-amounted and black, but currently they have grown long enough to become a thick mustache and a goatee, as well as turning grayish-white. He wears simple clothes and a hat that changes with his appearance, but they are similar to each other. He currently wields a walking cane from old age. Personality His criticism of the most notorious citizen of the village seems to come more from the fact Woop Slap is a government official himself, thus he finds Luffy and by extension, his father, inciting war against the World Government and Marines as absurd. Regardless of thinking that Luffy's choice in piracy would bring shame to the village and criticizes it from time to time, he does care for those from his village, as he questioned about Luffy's welfare. He seems to be a nice and admired person within his own village, as he managed to maintain his position as mayor for a decade. Relationships Monkey D. Luffy Although Woop Slap often criticizes Monkey D. Luffy's choice to become a pirate and his growing infamy, he seems to actually care for his well-being, such as when he pleaded for Higuma to spare Luffy's life when he was a young boy. He believed that Luffy is better than the choice of his crew who became infamous with him, referring to them as "freaks". Woop Slap knows of how Luffy was born and his origin.One Piece Manga - Vol.45 Chapter 440 and Episode 324, Woop Slap accesses Luffy's crew and his family. Woop Slap also questioned Garp on what happened to Luffy after the battle, worrying about the boy's safety. However, he does not seem pleased to learn that the Straw Hat Pirates have revived two years later. Monkey D. Garp He is familiar with Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp and his family (including Dragon, who few people knew about until recently), stating how he thinks all three generations of Garp's family are crazy. He also knows about Garp leaving his grandsons at the care of Curly Dadan, a mountain bandit boss, something that only he and Makino in the village knew about. Regardless, they seem to be close friends, as the mayor asked about how Luffy was upon Garp's return. Makino Woop Slap seems to talk to Makino often about Luffy as she appears to be the only one in the village willing to listen to him. Dadan He appears to be fully aware and on something of good terms with Dadan, as he was the first one to mention her existence by wondering if Dadan knew about the Enies Lobby incident. History Past Shiki's Breakout Twenty-two years ago, Woop Slap appears to be wearing a Rastafarian hat and talking with Makino about Garp. Run-in with Higuma Twelve years ago, Woop Slap objected to Luffy's choice of being a pirate, saying it would bring shame to their village, but was the first person to stick up for Luffy during his tussle with Higuma. When Luffy later left the village as a beginner pirate, the mayor once again voiced his opposition. East Blue Saga Loguetown Arc After Luffy received his first bounty of 30,000,000 for defeating East Blue's most fearsome pirates — Buggy, Don Krieg, and Arlong — and the newspaper report got to Foosha Village, Woop Slap tried to stop the citizens from cheering, saying that this infamy will bring shame to their village, but noted that Luffy's first high crime act is perhaps due to fate. CP9 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc After Luffy and his crew attacked Enies Lobby and earning his third bounty of 300,000,000, Woop Slap claimed that Luffy's crew, who all have their own bounties, are freaks compared to Luffy himself. He also questioned if Dadan knew about Luffy's challenge to Enies Lobby. Whitebeard War Saga Post-War Arc After the war between the Marines and the Whitebeard Pirates, the news had reported that Portgas D. Ace and Edward Newgate had both died, and Luffy's whereabouts were unknown. When Garp returned to the village to put up protection against the rise of pirates due to the war's results, Woop Slap asked the vice admiral about Luffy, and became speechless when he received an answer. News of the Straw Hats' Return Two years later, as the news of the Straw Hats' return spread across the world, Woop Slap is seen again in Foosha Village. As the citizens rejoice, Woop Slap does not seem amused, just like how he was with Luffy's previous bounties. Trivia * Woop Slap makes a cameo appearance in One Piece: Grand Battle 3 in the story mode ending for Shanks when Rockstar delivers a letter to the wrong Whitebeard. References Site Navigation ca:Woop Slap it:Woopslap Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mayors Category:Dawn Island Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters